Maple Flavored Vodka
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: For Matthew Valentine's Day was just like any other, he was overlooked and forgotten... But that was until he did something different, and slightly crazy. Russ/Can, fluff. Teen to be safe. Human names used. One-shot.


February 14, 2010.

Valentine's Day.

The meeting was held in America, on the so called most 'romantic' day of the year for Americans. For Matthew, this day was just like any other day, (being forgotten and mistaken for his brother) save for the numerous amounts of couples kissing, hugging, and showing other public displays of affection (even France had gotten more 'touchy feely' much to England's annoyance). Just another day in the life of Matthew Williams, . Canada.

Or it would be if he hadn't done one little thing differently.

Matthew had shared a very long, friendly, and open border with Alfred for a long time. So naturally (even though sometimes he didn't want to) he learned a bit about his brother's customs. Even though being as invisible as he is, Alfred never learned a thing about his holidays or customs. In any event Matthew had learned that on Valentine's Day it wasn't uncommon for people to send the one they love flowers.

So that's what Matthew did, he sent flowers.

To none other than Ivan Braginski, Russia.

As Matthew fidgeted nervously in his seat he wondered what the hell he was thinking when he first got the idea to send the other flowers. True Canada liked the other nation, he liked him a lot. There was something about the proud Russian that Matthew liked so much, his broad shoulders, piercing violet eyes, and a smile that most found creepy Matthew found sweet. Along with a skill and passion for hockey that Matthew had as well, a rival that always kept him on his toes when they had their hockey matches. Matthew could never voice it but he had a small 'crush' on Ivan. And for whatever reason he gave himself at the time he sent the larger country a dozen sunflowers. The only thing he put with the sunflowers was a small card with a red maple leaf on one side as a slight clue as to who had sent them.

"What wrong?" Kumajirou asked sleepily as he pawed at his friend/master's shirt.

"I think I did something really stupid." Matthew explained in a soft voice, barely above a whisper to his only companion.

The bear looked up at Canada with his shiny black eyes and seemed to shrug before resuming what he was doing earlier. 'Thanks for the concern…' the blonde mumbled in his mind. Though he was glad Kumajirou had said anything at all, and didn't ask who he was. Though the polar bear probably had forgotten his name and who he was, just didn't say anything about it.

Lord how he wished this day was over already.

- - -

Ivan hated it when the meetings were held at America's place.

Well, to be more precise he just hated Alfred.

To have to put up with Alfred and his big mouth was one thing. But on top of that the Russian also had to put up with the blonde's citizens and their bizarre antics revolving around February 14th. What was so special about this day anyway? It wasn't as if they had the day off or anything. And all the flowers, and candy, and lovey-dovey-can't-stop-sucking-face-for-five-fucking-seconds couples. In a way it made the eastern European nation sick to his stomach. And entire day devoted (supposedly) to love… what's next a national hamburger day?

This is why it surprised him greatly when he received a large bouquet of sunflowers. No one (other than his older sister Ukraine) had ever really given him anything. At first he though they might've come from Belarus, in which he was thinking about getting rid of them. Yet when he looked at the card that came with the flowers he soon concluded that they came from someone else. 'A red maple leaf?'

Russia ran over a mental list of people in his head to try and figure out who had anything to do with a maple leaf. He then realized it was Canada that had sent them. 'The one who looked a little like Alfred. He carries a bear with him.' Ivan confirmed in his head. He remembered the young man from their numerous hockey games and that he actually got along with the shy nation. 'Why would he send me flowers though?' He thought. It wasn't as if he wasn't fond of Matthew, it was just so sudden that's all. The boy was cute, sweet, kind, a little overlooked, but when push came to shove the young blonde could become quite aggressive (as seen many times in hockey).

The violet-eyed nation let a small smile go over his features as he carried the flowers with him into the meeting. A few nations looked over curiously but were too scared to ask why he had them. The Russian looked over at the nations and found Canada. The blonde was looking down at the bear in his lap, the younger's leg was twitching nervously.

- - -

Matthew could hardly pay attention to the meeting going on around him. He didn't bother to listen to Alfred and his ridiculous ideas, as Ludwig would sooner or later but in and reorganize the entire meeting. When it first started the Canadian had glanced over in Ivan's direction. The larger male had the flowers and that caused Matthew to avoid any and all eye contact, he was actually praying that he remained unnoticeable and invisible.

The meeting was eventually called to an end as there was no way anything would get done. Matthew had waited until nearly everyone seemed to have left to even look up. He turned his chair out so that he could stand and came face to face with Russia. The young blonde resisted the urge to speak in a mixture of fear and surprise.

"O-oh, hello Russia." Matthew forced out, his cheeks turning a slight tinge of red. He noticed the other had the flowers and the younger couldn't look him in the eye. "U-um, if you'll please excuse m"-

Matthew had tried to stand from his seat only to have the other place his hand on his shoulder and gentle force him back down. Matthew clutched at Kumajirou and held his only companion to his chest.

"You sent me these?" Ivan asked, holding out the sunflowers. Matthew looked up and nodded apprehensively. The Russian then leant forward so that their faces were in close proximity, "Why?"

Matthew's face was flushed; he couldn't think straight, and the only sounds he could hear was the roar of his heart pounding in his chest. The blonde swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering, "Because I…I … it's because I-I lo"- As much as Canada wanted to spit it out he couldn't, fear of rejection had settled in and he found it near impossible to get the words out.

Ivan's eyes had widened slightly in realization, but he said nothing. Moving one of his gloved hands Ivan reached out to stroke the side of Canada's face before toying with a lock of the younger's golden hair. When he did this Canada's face was as red as his flag, eyes wide.

"Do you really…?" Ivan asked softly, leaving the last part unspoken as the two understood.

Matthew let his eyes close before letting out a breathy, _"O-oui…"_

Because Matthew had his eyes closed he missed the smile that blossomed across Ivan's face. The Russian set the sunflowers on the large meeting table and used his now free hand to cup the other's cheek. Matthew opened his big sapphire blue eyes at the contact, next thing he knew there was a slight pressure against his lips.

The kiss was short, but sweet. Matthew felt his body relax at the pressure but the red in his cheeks remained. He gazed up into the Russian's violet eyes and Ivan stared back.

"Y-you're fogging up my glasses…" Matthew said shyly.

Ivan chuckled and moved back in to kiss him again.

So this is for everyone on Valentine's Day and those three little words everybody wants to hear.

Let's. Get. Naked.

* * *

Yeah, fluff for Valentine's Day. Hope you guys like it and well, is anyone watching the Olympics? If so I have this to say….. GO CANADA!!! Yes I do realize that I am an American citizen but I really am rooting for the Canadians and hope that they can get a gold medal on their home turf. They came so close last night and, AGH….. Does it make me a bad person to actually be hoping for my country's athlete to fall? Cuz last night with the skiing the Canadians should have had gold….. damn, any who I totally ripped off the last two lines from the movie 'Valentine's Day' it wasn't that bad and anyway I don't know how widespread valentine's day is and how big of a celebration (if any) goes on in other places besides the US. Anyway I have to go, I have some Tim Horton's (they just opened a shop near here last week) to go eat so I gotta go but one last thing, I wasn't going for accuracy in this and just light romance… anyway I hope you liked it and if you want please review/favorite.~ Sandshinobi00


End file.
